irp_intergalactic_roblox_protectorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Atom: The Supreme Leader
Physical Description The great leader of the Thorians is 6"ft 8"in, which is taller than the average Thorian. He wears a master crafted suit of armor from the great Thorium forges that only Ancient Thorian Royalty would be able to wear. His face is rarely seen and is covered by the helmet of a fallen overlord that he had slain. Because of his armor, it is unclear how old Commander Atom actually is. Brief Description Commander Atom Is the Supreme Leader of IRP. He is an expert warrior in may areas of combat. He is most proficient with a thorium energy blade and several IRP standard issue assault weapons. He is an advanced strategist and has suffered few defeats from the foes he has fought. Throughout his career he has been an expert spy and has never hesitated to do what was necessary to win the battle, no matter what the cost. He has headed the IRP technological branch for many years and The technology has been improving with each breakthrough. Favorite Quotes "Position Is Power" "Without your best, there is nothing" Background and formation of IRP Childhood and Early Years His story began on Robloxia. In the east people were safe and there was no destruction to the lands. Large cities dotted the eastern continent. One of these Cities is where the founders of IRP grew up. New Roblox City, the capital city of Robloxia and the birthplace of Commander Atom. During His childhood growing up in the east of Robloxia everyone always passed along many morality diminishing stories of the horrors that occurred in western Robloxia. Originally wishing to become an accountant at a now irrelevant corporation he trained his computer skills. As the fighting grew his father was called up to arms, in his anger at the fact that they were conscripting, he vowed that he soon would join his father on the battlefield. Soon his day came when he would meet with his childhood friends and be driven to boot camp for basic training. Throughout his training he excelled along with the rest of his group. At the end of training he and his small group of men were nicknamed "Thorians" after the ancient legends of the god like beings by the same name. "Thorians" Commando Unit After excessive training, the final and arguably the best commando unit of the robloxia wars was selected. Commander Atom was chosen by his superior General Sparrow to head the "Thorians" commando team. Throughout their time fighting they had over 2,000 confirmed kills. It was not until the end of the war when things began to fall apart. Out on a rescue mission one of the captives died and the team had taken the news hard, not just because the group actually failed, but because of who they failed. 1 month prior to the mission Commander Atoms father was captured and tortured. it was only when rescuing the hostages that his father died in his arms moments away from freedom. The morning after Commander Atom was nowhere to be seen. 1 week from that the war was just closing up and west Robloxia had 1 final surprise. They activated a weapon which would poison every piece of soil on Robloxia with a new and unstable element. this ended the war with their demise by activating the machine. Escaping Earth. As a last desperate attempt the east Robloxian government searched the earth for the best and brightest of the human race to ascend to the stars and carry the human race beyond their home world. This included every member of the "Thorians" commando team. After evacuating earth on the harbinger ship known as "The Destinies Cradle" Commander Atom gathered his loyalists and stormed the bridge.Effortlessly taking the harbinger as their own they set a destination for a new home... Rise Of Thoria It began as a legend and ended as a new world order. Upon finding The ancient world of Thoria and arriving within the outer atmosphere, probes were sent down to the planets surface to survey a habitable area for colonization. What was found instead was truly remarkable. An Ancient and truly advanced city that was almost in pristine condition. This gave new hope to all, a new age had finally begun. After months of finally bringing all personnel and civilians to the ground, a new government was set up. With Commander Atom as it's head and a military set up, this began a new age for the ancient planet known as Thoria. Discovery of Thorium With the discovery of the element known as thorium and how it seemed to be the planets equivalent to water and it's limitless supply it seemed miraculous. After countless studying sessions of the ancient Thorian archives it was discovered that using the thorium as a power source was the best choice for the immediate future. Using the ancient Thorium forges Commander Atom created the master crafted armor he now wears in battle. The Ancient Thorian Ritual 1 year after the settlement of Thoria the founders had discovered that, through a DNA test, they were all descendants of ancient Thorians. This coexisted with an earlier, and perhaps an instigation of the DNA test, that anyone with Thorian ancestry could become a Thorian. The founders gathered under the great temple as the three full moons came overhead and beamed down onto the altar. Each founder cut their hand, let blood spill into the bowl and the ritual began. It was completed by Commander Atoms presence as he had descended from Thorian Royalty. This began the days of the Thorians and The Intergalactic Roblox Protectors.__FORCETOC__